


Scales & Sharp Talons

by apostapal, transwraith



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet Collection, Fingering, Gee Nagas How Come You Get TWO Weiners?, Harpy!Reaper, Harpy/Naga AU, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naga!76, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Self-Indulgent AUs, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transwraith/pseuds/transwraith
Summary: Some wholesome and sexy antics of two very unique mythical creatures.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Super self-indulgent AU made with my good friend [@transwraith](https://twitter.com/transwraith). This is just a collection of drabbles I've done for the AU, hopefully one day I'll produce something more cohesive but till then have some sexy bits.

There’s a thin string of their combined fluids stretched between Jack’s cocks. Gabriel looks at it glistening in the dim light of their den with a strange feeling of awe. Jack’s still hard, still ready to breed him until he finally swells fully and they’re tangled in a post-coital lock for a few hours, and briefly this confuses the harpy.

Why had he stopped? Why wasn’t he still inside, filling him with their attempt to make a child. He can feel the cool air against his hole, fluids leaking onto the soft pile of leaves beneath him.

Then, Jack leans closer. He cups his hand to Gabriel’s cheek, cool and soothing, and Gabriel lifts his gaze to meet Jack’s. He looks concerned, but just slightly relieved when the harpy looks at him.

“You alright, angel?” Jack asks, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone.

At first, Gabriel just nods. But when he realizes that perhaps Jack is looking for more than this he clears his throat to speak. “Yeah,” he murmurs, nuzzling against Jack’s palm. “Why’d you stop?”

“You got tense. And quiet,” Jack explains, “stopped talking as much as you usually do.” Gabriel would be embarrassed by this if it weren’t for the fact Jack had told him before how much he loves listening to him babble and moan during sex, still he feels a strange pang of nervousness in his chest over everything and sinks a little into his own chest plumage. Jack notices and there’s concern in his voice when he speaks again. “What’s wrong? Are you alright? We can stop…”

Gabriel doesn’t want to stop. He wants to keep going. To be bred and curled around in that protective manner Jack does. He wants to wake up in the naga’s coils to lazy kisses and slowly build to another breeding. Again and again until his heat ends or he gives Jack a damn egg like he wants so badly.

If he even can… Gabriel feels an uncomfortable noise bubble in his chest and before he can stop it he hiccups it out. A little half sob, shuttering in his rib cage. This, of course, concerns Jack even more and he starts babbling—apologies and affection and asking if he can fix anything.

“Gabe, sweetheart, how do I help?” He picks Gabriel up and wraps himself around him and the second he’s tucked protectively against the naga’s chest the dam breaks loose. Gabriel sobs, burying his face against Jack’s neck, and shakes his head.

“I’m s-sorry,” he babbles, absolutely blubbering as Jack rocks them together a little. “I-I’m n-not a g-good mate—“ he chokes on a sob, coughing a little, and Jack rubs at his back.

“Yes you are,” Jack tells him firmly. “Shh. What’s that about?”

Gabriel grips at his back, chest rattling with another sob. “I c-can’t give y-you an egg—“

He’s convinced he’s barren and infertile, unable to give Jack a child even after offering and trying so long. Before Jack, Gabriel never had a concern about the idea. He hadn’t wanted to produce a child anyway, hadn’t taken a mate, so it was never an issue. But now it feels like a mountain bearing down on him. He wants to give Jack a child. And he should be able to, all things considered. But he feels like it’s just somehow impossible now…

“You can,” Jack tells him firmly. He clutches Gabriel so close, like something so precious. Because he is—he’s the most precious thing in the world to Jack. “You will. We just have to be patient.”

“B-but what if it n-never happens?” Gabriel manages to blubber out.

Jack rubs at his neck, soft and soothing. “That’s fine,” he says, “it’s fine if it never happens. I have you.” And that’s that, as far as he’s concerned. “I love you, little bird. If nothing comes of our attempts but hours spent together, making each other feel good, then they’re hours well spent.”

Gabriel slowly manages to calm his breathing. A few more hiccups and he’s down to just sniffling, face still tucked against Jack’s throat. Jack keeps rubbing at his neck and back, grounding and soothing.

“Do you want to be done for now?” Jack asks.

Gabriel shakes his head. “I want you to breed me.”

“Are you sure?” Gabriel nods. “Here, stay like this,” Jack holds him with one arm and shifts, laying back against a pile of leaves and furs from their bed and carefully shifting Gabriel onto his lap.

He slowly eases his cocks back inside him and Gabriel whines. He grinds his hips on Jack’s lap, feeling his partner swelling. Jack helps him move, the whole affair much more gentle than their usual antics, and eventually the naga comes with a hoarse grunt and Gabriel feels the tug at his rim as they’re locked together.

Jack shifts and eventually has them curled in a comfortable position. He leans back to press kisses to Gabriel’s face and toy with his hair.

“You’re dear to me,” he purrs, “every second with you is dear to me. I don’t need you to give me anything else.”

Gabriel chirps, happy and drowsy, and nuzzles under his chin. “I love you.” And, safely curled up there, he falls asleep.

Weeks later, he’d find his fears unfounded in both senses. Jack would never leave him—not over anything—but also he wasn’t nearly as lost a cause as he thought. One egg. One actual, living child. And the light in Jack’s eyes was well worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack bounces Gabriel on his lap, back pressed to his chest and one arm wrapped around his middle. The harpy whimpers and squirms, arching his back as Jack moves him.

Shifting some, Jack slides one hand down to toy with Gabriel’s dick—puffed out of his feathers and folds a little by the fill his cocks. Gabriel makes a weak little noise, squirming in his grasp, and lulls his head back against Jack’s shoulder. Jack’s other hand slides up to cup Gabriel’s chin, rubbing at it affectionately and holding him in place.

“Pretty thing,” the naga purrs, nuzzling at Gabriel’s cheek.

Gabriel whines and grabs Jack’s wrist but holds it where it is, encouraging Jack to keep playing with him around where he’s stretched open for both his dicks. The naga hums in approval and nips at his throat.

To think at one point they’d been afraid they’d be unable to please each other… To think Jack had been worried Gabriel wouldn’t feel as good as he wanted him to.

“J—Jack—“ Gabriel gasps, unable to compose himself. His mouth stays open in a desperate pant and Jack shifts his hand on his chin until he can slide two fingers between his lips. Gabriel seems to welcome the distraction and suckles at his fingers while Jack fucks into him harder. He squeaks around Jack’s digits.

“Shh,” the naga purrs in his ear. “Shh, I’ve got you.” He presses a kiss to the side of Gabriel’s head. The harpy groans around his fingers but actually manages to relax himself some. “I’ve got you.”

Gabriel lets Jack work things up until they lock before he finally topples over the edge, coming around both Jack’s cocks and desperately squeezing at him as hard as he can. His body is still a little tense, breathing heavy, as Jack settles them both down into their nest to wait out the connection and enjoy the closeness. He presses a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head.

He’d been so worried about pleasing Gabriel. Now? He’s blessed with a lump of warm, sated feathers in his arms. Gabriel cocks his head back and goes looking for a kiss and Jack’s heart sings and he returns it.

“Sweet, pretty thing,” Jack purrs, rubbing his hand lazily up and down Gabriel’s stomach. “Stay with me.”

Gabriel nods and tilts his head back to look for another kiss. When he gets it, he nods.

“I’m yours, I’m always yours,” Gabriel rasped, voice rough from his noises before.

Jack smiles and kisses his temple. “And I am yours. Always.


	3. Chapter 3

Usually, Jack wouldn’t be in this vulnerable of a position. But he trusts Gabriel—the man currently perched on his tail while he runs his hands slowly up and down the plating. Jack’s on his back, propped against a soft cushion of furs and feathers and dry leaves, watching as Gabriel’s little massage eases closer and closer to his slit.

He wants to say something—to somehow warn Gabriel of the exact thing he’s trying to achieve—but Gabriel’s thumbs press over the edges of it and the head of one of his dicks pokes out. Curious, Gabriel presses gently at the skin around it and a little bit of the shaft eases out.

It’s glistening and semi-translucent, small ridges currently not visible. Jack shivers a little as Gabriel blows a little puff of air over it.

“Can I put my mouth on you?” he asks, looking up at Jack.

Jack balks. His face feels hot, sensation creeping down his chest. “Wh… what?”

Despite his surprise, however, his dick slides out further and the second head peaks out at this. Gabriel notices this with a faint twinkle in his eyes but looks back up to Jack for an answer.

“I want to suck your dick…” Gabriel pauses and glances down briefly. “Dicks,” he corrects himself.

The suggestion feels so foreign. Naga don’t… do anything like this for each other. It’s not as if he hasn’t taken a partner—he has a few times—nor even that he hasn’t pleasured himself though a lonely rut now and again. It’s not even that Gabriel hasn’t touched him before—they hadn’t properly paired yet but the harpy had made a real focus out of exploring Jack and his body and Jack had been tentatively doing the same in return. But this isn’t the same as thrusting his dicks against Gabriel’s thigh or having the harpy guide him to a finish with his hands.

He’s so vulnerable like this too. In more ways than he first realized.

“I, uh…” Jack sputters for a moment, unsure how to answer. Gabriel looks at him, patient as ever, and begins rubbing circles with his thumbs into the flesh around where Jack’s dicks are slowly emerging. “Why?” he blurts out finally.

Gabriel snorts a laugh. “Because it’ll make you feel good,” he tells him. “And they seem like they’d be… neat… for that.”

Jack can’t imagine the appeal. The thought of putting his mouth anywhere near genitals, absurd!

But Gabriel… He wants to please Gabriel, so very badly he wants to. He’s found a partner he wants as a mate and he doesn’t want to let him go for anything. So, he finally shrugs.

“I mean… if you’re into that,” he says quietly. The heat on his chest feels like it’s spreading, climbing down over his chest. Gabriel smiles at him, this proud little thing, and his face feels even hotter.

He’s fairly certain harpies are using magic somehow. Or at the very least this one is.

“I’m into making you feel good,” Gabriel tells him. “And this is going to, I promise.”

Jack, reclined back in the most vulnerable position he could be in, clearly trusts him. So he believes it when Gabriel makes a promise. He reaches out and cups his cheek, brief but dripping with fondness, before nodding.

“Go ahead…”

Gabriel smiles and rubs his thumb against the exposed shaft of Jack’s first dick, the friction slowly coaxing both of them out. Pushing down a noise, Jack bites his knuckle and watches as Gabriel leans down and… kisses the area around his slit. Nuzzles his face into the extra sensitive flesh, eyes tilted up to watch him.

He shifts some, pressing his belly to Jack’s tail, and the pose briefly reminds Jack of times Gabriel has fallen asleep on him. The main difference, however, is Gabriel wrapping his lips around the head of one of his cocks. It’s wet and warm and Gabriel presses his tongue over the tip and Jack has to stop himself from jerking up into the feeling.

“That feels…” Jack can’t get the word out. Because ‘good’ doesn’t seem, well, good enough. Because it’s better than he’s felt in some time.

Gabriel smiles, corners of his lips upturning a little as he presses his tongue against Jack and slides down, taking more of the first dick. Attentive as ever, he reaches up and wraps a hand around the other member and starts to stroke it slowly while he lavishes attention on the first with his mouth.

Jack grips at the bedding beneath him, unsure how to anchor himself. He lets out a weak groan, eyes rolling back a little, and feels the ridges of his cocks start to expand.

This pulls a surprised noise from Gabriel, muffled by his full mouth. He looks up at Jack, blinking in confusion, but doesn’t remove his mouth. If anything, the new topography only seems to encourage him to use that insistent tongue of his even more. Jack’s mouth lulls open in a soundless groan. He’s certain he may start drooling if he can’t contain himself soon.

Not that it seems likely he will. Especially not when Gabriel suddenly swaps the attention he’s giving to each of his cocks. The change in temperature isn’t as unpleasant as Jack would expect, especially not with Gabriel’s warm hand instantly wrapped around the spit slick member.

He does this a few more times, Jack’s not sure how many. He loses track of time and space if he’s honest with himself. Just lost in the feeling of Gabriel’s mouth and hand, the scent of his feathers and obvious arousal in the situation—even with no stimulation of his own coming from this.

When Jack realizes he’s nearly about to come he tries to warn Gabriel. Tries to gently tap his head to get him to pull back. But when he puts his hand on the harpy he finds it gently held there by Gabriel’s free one. So he simply keeps it there, not holding but apparently a comfortable weight as Gabriel bobs his head and swaps his attentions one last time before Jack’s orgasm hits him.

For a moment, he’s blind and dazed. Spots twinkle in his vision, breathing heavy and hand on Gabriel’s head gently gripping him. But after he goes absolutely limp. Boneless. He’s vaguely aware that Gabriel swallows what he can from the cock he’s on and moves to the other to suck at it briefly, as if trying to coax anything left out of it.

When Jack comes to fully he realizes, as Gabriel licks up the underside of one of his dicks to lewdly collect all he can of Jack’s cum that had escaped him, the harpy is grinding against the smooth plate of his tail. Legs spread as far as he can, he pushes against the ground with his clawed toes to put more force into his little rocking motion. He’s just as aroused in all this as Jack is—more so than the naga first realized. Something about that fact makes everything feel just that much more intimate.

Spent himself, along with a touch more sensitive to Gabriel’s mouthing at him than he expects, Jack reaches down and tugs at the harpy’s arms. “Come here,” he says, “let me help you.”

“Gonna get me back?” Gabriel asks, half teasing and half hopeful, as Jack positions him on his lap just below his retracting dicks and helps him grind his hips against the smoother plating there.

The suggestion is scandalous. Jack’s not even sure how to respond, face red and jaw tensing. Sensing this, Gabriel leans closer and cups his face, rubbing gently at his jawline while he slows his hips to a stop. “You’d be so good at it,” he purrs, kissing Jack’s chin. “You’re such a good kisser, I love that tongue of yours…”

Plus, Jack realizes, the way his senses work means he’s tasted Gabriel before. And he likes it.

“Not yet,” Jack relents, urging Gabriel to move again. “But soon.” He leans closer, nuzzling at Gabriel’s face. “I need you to show me what you like.”

Gabriel kisses his nose, the gesture feeling tooth rotting levels of sweet. “I like you.”

Later, Gabriel will make a show of spreading his legs and placing Jack’s hand here and there. Pointing to different locations he wants licked and sucked and rubbed. Then the show becomes his heavy panting and hands in Jack’s hair and the deep moan Jack pulls from him when he wraps his lips around his dick and suckles at it hungrily.

Now, Jack keeps their foreheads pressed together while he helps the harpy move his hips in slow, steady rolls. He watches as Gabriel’s face twists in pleasure, hands cupping Jack’s face to keep him close as he nears his end.

He likes Jack close when he comes—as close as he can get him. The naga hadn’t been sure what to make of it at first but now he finds he savors the experience. Enjoys how Gabriel’s fingers curl around his jaw to hold him in place, eyes scrunched closed as he dissolves into desperate, needy little gasps before he finally shudders in his orgasm. His toes curl, grasping at the sides of Jack’s tail, and he does a few more slick, lingering grinds before stilling on Jack’s lap.

He shifts his face a little, nose bumping Jack’s, and the naga gets the request loud and clear. He tilts his head and captures Gabriel’s mouth in a slow kiss, harpy still panting a little in the midst of it.

“I adore you,” he whispers, breath hot against Jack’s mouth.

Jack smiles and rubs at his sides slowly. “And I you,” he replies softly. “Pretty thing.”

Gabriel smiles, face going slightly red. “You’re pretty too,” he replies, trying to dodge the compliment. Jack won’t let him.

“I may be,” he says, “but you… you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I’ll be prettier riding your face,” Gabriel drawls in response, teasing.

Jack barks out a laugh, cheeks tinged pink. “I bet you will be,” he admits.


	4. Chapter 4

Nagas are voracious eaters. It’s a well known fact of nature. One Gabriel was entirely aware of. But not one he expected to apply to this particular situation.

One hand clamped over his mouth, the other with fingers knotted in Jack’s hair, he muffles the gasps and moans spilling from his lips as best he can. Meanwhile, Jack’s having his way devouring the lower set.

At first the naga had been wary of the whole situation, shying away from intimate acts that didn’t involve slots being filled with pegs. But under Gabriel’s careful guidance he’d become more comfortable with the harpy’s nethers and now seemed utterly at home with his face buried between Gabriel’s thighs.

_‘Touch me like this,’ Gabriel had told him, guiding Jack’s fingers into rubbing slow circles against his dick. He slid Jack’s hand lower, pressing his two fingers against the entrance to his hole. ‘Push em in and curl real gentle.’_

_When Jack did as he was asked Gabriel arched his back and moaned. He ground down against Jack’s hand, slick as Jack slowly worked his fingers in and out of him experimentally._

_‘You’re tight in here,’ the naga told him matter-o-factly. ‘I won’t fit.’_

_Gabriel had given a breathy laugh. ‘Better get me good and opened up for you then.’_

Now, Gabriel barely knew what to do. Between Jack working his fingers in and out of him slowly and the warm, incessant mouth sucking at his folds and dick, tongue rasping over it intermittently, he felt almost certain the naga’s hesitance and confusion had somehow been an act.

“Jack—“ he whines, throwing an arm over his face as he writhes. “Please!”

The naga raises from his feast, chin wet with spit and slick, and blinks at him slowly—lazily. He keeps moving his fingers in and out of Gabriel gently, just shy of maddening, and gently grasps Gabriel’s hand with his free one, lacing the fingers.

“Yes, sunshine?”

Panting desperately, Gabriel squeezes his hand and moves his arm slightly to look down at him. “Please,” he repeats. “Fuck me. I want—I want you inside me.”

Jack looks down at his fingers still thrusting into him and blinks dumbly. “I am,” he says.

“Put a dick in me!” Gabriel blurts, frustrated and horny.

The naga barks out a surprised laugh at the bluntness of it all. “You wanted me to eat you out,” he insists, “that’s what I’m going to do.”

Gabriel starts to beg again but Jack ducks between his legs again and all he gets out is “Plea—!” before Jack starts licking him with more fevor, working his fingers in and out of him with increasing urgency. It’s not what Gabriel’s mindlessly horny brain wants but it certainly pleases his body. Especially when Jack slides his fingers out and instead presses his tongue inside. The long, forked appendage presses against Gabriel’s inner walls and summons a wail of pleasure from him. That’s about all it takes before he comes, slick coating Jack’s chin as the man laps at him like he’s dying of thirst.

Gabriel’s still trembling in the throes of post orgasm when Jack raises from between his legs and instead slots his hips where his head had been. Panting, Gabriel spreads his legs further to accommodate him and watches with half lidded eyes as Jack presses the lower of his two cocks, hard and slick, between Gabriel’s folds and against his dick.

They haven’t mated in this way yet. Not for lack of desire but more simply for the enjoyment of fully exploring one another. After all, sex didn’t always need to contain pegs and slots—as Gabriel had often reminded Jack. But something about this moment feels right. It feels right as Jack slides his dick against Gabriel’s, coating it with fluids and spit between his folds, before angling himself so the head presses against Gabriel’s well ‘warmed up’ entrance. The harpy swallows thickly in anticipation.

“Do you still want me to put one in you?” The naga all but purrs the question.

Gabriel nods frantically and tries to work his hips so he can get the head to pop inside. Jack grabs his hips, stilling him, but before he can whine the naga’s pushing inside him. There’s a burn from the stretch that curls Gabriel’s toes with pleasurable pain. Jack grunts and groans, hips moving in small jerks as he works inside him.

“So right,” he whispers, voice raspy as he leans over Gabriel and effectively traps his other cock between his belly and Gabriel’s dick. The added friction makes Gabriel whimper and squirm under him and Jack freezes in place. “Does it hurt?” he asks, voice laced with concern.

Gabriel wraps his arms around Jack’s neck and pulls him down closer. He kisses his jawline and wraps his legs around his waist. “No,” he replies, voice shaking a little. “It feels good. It feels so good…”

Jack finally works himself all the way in and grinds hard into him. Gabriel moans, loud and proud, and gives an excited little squeak as he feels Jack’s spurs against his thighs. It’s real. They’re really here. It’s really happening.

After a moment Jack starts to move his hips in slow, steady rolls and Gabriel feels like he’s going to lose his mind. He jumps and shudders, the combined sensation of Jack inside him and his other dick rubbing against his own enough to make him come again almost instantly. Grunting at the tightening around his cock, Jack nuzzles at his throat.

“Too much?” he asks.

Gabriel frantically shakes his head. Almost knocks his temple against Jack’s. “It’s so good,” he babbles. “You feel so good. I can’t…it feels so good.”

Jack hums deep in his chest, almost purr like, and starts moving again. Slower this time, but building to a point where a particularly sudden and hard thrust makes Gabriel cry out and see stars, back arching up against him. Jack repeats the motion a few more times before it becomes his new pace and Gabriel’s left gasping and whimpering under him as the naga chases his own end.

Gabriel comes on his dick a third time, sobbing out a moan at the sudden wash of pleasure, and he feels Jack spill himself both inside Gabriel and across his belly. The naga’s cock swells to seal them together then, eliciting another squeaky cry from the overstimulated harpy as he feels the ridges of Jack’s cock catch and grab at his inner walls. Jack sinks down over his form protectively, nuzzling into his feathered throat, and Gabriel struggles to breath evenly for a moment before everything sinks in.

Jack’s mated him something proper. Locked up with him, knotted like nagas did to ensure proper copulation, and currently grinding absently into their link to try and work what’s left of his cum into Gabriel. Jack’s spurs are gripping his inner thighs, sharp but not painful, to further keep them connected. The only thing that would make it more final would be if he’d been able to take both Jack’s cocks at once. He feels a tinge of frustration with the seed spilled over his still quivering stomach.

He feels like he’s been suddenly hit with an unexpected heat. Like nothing but more of this will sate him, even if he knows he’ll be too sore to do this again for a few days after. Jack is, after all, the first and only mate he’s ever taken (and will ever take).

Jack shifts his hips, still wanting to grind into the tight heat his dick is currently locked into, and Gabriel gasps out a slightly pained whimper. He stills and looks at the harpy in concern.

“Too much,” he whispers, voice hoarse from his vocals before.

Jack hums in understanding and sinks back down to cuddle against his neck again. When they finally unknot Jack takes it upon himself to clean Gabriel with his mouth—pulling one final orgasm from the exhausted harpy before they curl up and Gabriel falls asleep instantly.

Warm. Safe. Home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we gettin into the real nsfw content; hand holding.

Nagas typically didn’t apply touches without purpose. Usually it was a reprimand, or to get attention. Something often seen as bad, or at least unwanted.

So when Gabriel reaches for his hand one morning, threading their fingers together as they step out into the dim light of pre-dawn, Jack reflexively jerks away.

When he looks at him, the harpy looks utterly deflated. He holds his hand to his chest briefly, like Jack’s hurt it somehow, and then tries to cover for the obvious upset with a little huff.

“Don’t have to be so harsh,” he murmurs, then speeds up to move into the woods ahead of him.

Jack’s not sure how to respond. He knows he’s upset Gabriel but he can’t figure out how—or why.

Harpies are… touchy-feely. Or, at least, Jack knows Gabriel is. He likes to lean on him and hold onto him and lay on him. And while he’s warm and not exactly unwelcome it’s a strange adjustment when Jack isn’t used to physical contact that isn’t, well, sex.

That evening, after their hunt, Gabriel lingers by the fire. Usually by now he’d be sitting on Jack’s tail, preening his scales or laying with his head against Jack’s stomach.

“What’s the matter, Gabe?”

Gabriel laces his own fingers together, rubbing them against one another slowly. Jack watches, considering what Gabriel had wanted to do with his hand.

“I don’t want to… bother you.” He says quietly.

For all the adjustments Jack had needed to make—and still needs to, clearly—for his new life with, well, someone in it he’d never considered Gabriel a bother. If anything, he was more bothered by the sheer fact that he didn’t know how to react to some of this sugary affection.

Jack reaches out and beckons Gabriel with a hand. After a moment of hesitation, the harpy takes it and let’s Jack tow him over.

“I’m sorry,” he says, relief flooding him as Gabriel sits down with his back leaned against his tail. “For this morning.”

Gabriel shrugs. “I shouldn’t touch you when you don’t want to be,” he says quietly.

“I do… want to be,” Jack tells him. “I’m just not always sure how to react.”

“Well, not like that,” Gabriel tells him, grinning.

The naga snorts. “I guess that’s a start.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel smells different.

Jack’s not entirely sure why at first. Not until he finds Gabriel in their den, home early from a hunt, and the meaning of his change in scent sinks in.

Harpy heat smells different from nagas. Because of course it does. But there are some subtle similarities that sort of click into place for Jack when he comes in to find Gabriel near their bed, perched on a smooth rock he’s alternating between rubbing on and toying with himself with his hand.

For a moment, Jack just watches. Mesmerized. Enthralled. Gabriel cants his hips with an energy that makes Jack’s mouth water; he can feel how that movement would feel on his cock somehow.

Unfortunately, just as he’s getting good ideas about what to do, Gabriel notices him. The harpy yelps, toppling off his perch, and shuffles to hide himself comically under one of their fur blankets.

“Oh, sorry!” Jack blurts, moving closer. Their whole bed area reeks of Gabriel’s heat now and it’s nearly enough to render him speechless. “I… can help?”

Gabriel peers out at him from the burrito he’s made of himself with the fur. “With what!?” he asks. “I’m in heat, you can’t just make that go away.”

He’s so embarrassed Jack’s almost offended. They’d been courting for a while now. What kind of mate would he be if he didn’t help Gabriel with a heat.

A heat, Jack realizes, he likely caused. A heat he at least agitated when he pressed his palm between Gabriel’s legs the evening prior and urged him to rut against it. A heat he found he wanted to enjoy if he had helped make it so.

“Relief,” the naga purrs, moving to lay with him. Gabriel doesn’t resist as Jack peels him out of the blanket and rubs his hand slowly along his inner thigh. Spreads them a little, in fact, as Jack cups his palm over him again. “Let me help…”

Gabriel swallows and nods. His instincts likely want him filled and fucked but they both know it’s too early for that. So instead he rocks his hips up into Jack’s hand for a bit before shifting and curling closer to the naga.

“Let me rub on you,” he whispers, pleading.

Jack rolls onto his back and sits up, watching Gabriel perch himself on his lap, legs spread wide, and grind himself against Jack’s slit. Oh. Oh! That feels…

“So good…” Gabriel groans, head thrown back as he ruts on Jack’s lap.

Jack grunts and groans, puts his hands on Gabriel’s hips and helps him move. He can’t even get the warning out when he feels his body reacting. “Gabe—“

The head of one of Jack’s cocks emerges from his slit just in time for Gabriel to drag his dick over it. The harpy whimpers, caught off guard, and shudders in Jack’s hold. But after he catches himself he simply angles differently and… keeps moving. Now sliding purposefully up and down the shaft of Jack’s cock as it emerges. Then being briefly surprised again by the second pressing tantalizingly against his hole he seems to freeze in place to savor the feeling.

Jack’s the one who makes him move then. Because he knows if the head of his dick pops inside him the harpy will end up with more than a cure for his heat crazed libido. Gabriel whines, spreading his knees more as Jack angles him to slide on the shaft of the lower dick.

Suddenly, Gabriel shudders to a stop. His dick twitches, pressed against Jack’s, and he pants softly. He’s so close. Jack’s not sure why he’d pause. Not until the harpy looks up at him with warm, honey-colored eyes.

“Closer,” he whispers, reaching for Jack’s face. “Come closer. Please.”

Jack curls in nearer to him. He nuzzles their noses together and nearly bends himself in half, cradling Gabriel near his chest while he perches on his lap. The harpy seems briefly overcome by the gesture and kisses him, desperate and rough, while he starts moving again.

He pants and moans in the kiss, arms wrapped around Jack’s neck to keep him as near as he can. And then suddenly he comes, hips jerking, but keeps moving against Jack in the slick after before the naga finally finishes himself.

“Wow,” Gabriel breathes, nearly soundlessly.

Jack chuckles and kisses him again. “Did that help?” he asks.

Gabriel nods. “You can help me all you want this week,” he purrs, nuzzling at the naga’s cheek.

And Jack decides… he’d like nothing better.


End file.
